Neko no ongaeshi - Tales of Bleach
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Ichigo s'est occupé d'un chat durant plusieurs années. Lorsque l'animal disparaît, la vie reprends son cours, et lui son rôle de shinigami. Mais la gratitude d'un chat n'est pas aussi éphémère, et parfois, il faut savoir tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que les murmures félins prédisent.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Je reviens cette fois-ci avec un crossover que je n'ai jamais croisé, mais qui me faisait envie. Je tiens à préciser que c'est la seule histoire que je poste alors qu'elle est pratiquement terminée!

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.

**NDA :** Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est le personnage principal que j'ai créer, et le mixte des deux univers, mais tout le reste appartient aux studios Gibli, Tite Kubo et Aoi Hiiragi.

Rating T. Il y a un peu de sang quand même... J'essaierai de poster toutes les deux semaines, faudra que je m'en souviennes, mais c'est déjà presque entièrement écrit.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si ça vous plait! Et si ça ne vous plait pas, d'ailleurs!

Bonne lecture!

Le chat.

C'était devenu un geste machinal, une habitude agréable qui lui donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien. Un petit moment de détente avec cette adorable créature à fourrure qui ronronnait comme le moteur d'une voiture à son arrivée. Il n'avait que quinze ans la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, cette petite boule de poils grise cendrée aux oreilles à peine visibles, semblables à deux petits triangles de fourrure. Ces grands yeux dorés qui le fixaient avec amour chaque fois qu'il s'en approchait avec des friandises.

Le chaton avait toujours été présent. Il le croisait le matin en allant au collège, puis au lycée. Il avait grandit, sa fourrure s'était avérée longue et soyeuse, et l'animal affectueux. C'était devenu une ravissante chatte grise, qui l'avait salué chaque jour qu'il avait vécu dans la solitude. Sa première amie, sa première compagne, miaulant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était un maitre adorable. Le rouquin aurait adoré la ramener chez lui, mais le rituel voulait qu'une fois nourrie et repue de son amour, la créature s'éloignait dans les fourrés.

Lorsqu'il était devenu shinigami, il l'avait plusieurs fois recroisé en rentrant retrouver son corps. Un jour d'ailleurs, il avait été surprit de la voir en compagnie d'autres félins, un grand nombre, et l'ensemble avait disparu au coin de la rue. Mais lorsqu'il avait suivit leur piste, il était tombé sur un cul de sac. Ichigo ne s'était pas posé plus de question que ça, c'était des chats errants, ils étaient libres et avaient probablement leurs cachettes.

Lorsqu'il perdit ses pouvoirs, la petite minette fut son seul véritable soutient. Toujours présente à l'appel, le matin comme le soir, elle lui donnait probablement plus d'affection que toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient. Un véritable rayon de soleil. D'ailleurs, il avait finit par lui donner un nom. Pas japonais, parce que cela ne lui correspondait pas, un nom à consonances européennes et presque divines. Solaris. Il lui avait même offert un ruban pour Noël, lorsque la petite chatte l'avait carrément rejoint sur la toiture de chez lui pour ronronner à son adresse.

Et un jour, il ne l'avait plus trouvé. Il cru d'abord qu'elle s'était probablement trop éloignée de son quartier. Mais le soir venu, elle n'avait pas non plus été là. Les semaines qui suivirent furent longue pour le shinigami remplaçant qui n'en était plus un. Ses aventures se poursuivirent, il recouvrit ses pouvoirs avec l'aide de ses amis et fit face à de nouveau ennemis. Mais tous les matins, aux mêmes heures, il attendait à l'entrée de son quartier, la venue de la petite chatte grise.

Sauf qu'elle ne revint plus. Solaris était partie. Naturellement, le jeune adulte se fit une raison, elle avait peut-être été embarquée par la fourrière, croisée la route d'un chien… Ou pire, celle d'une auto. Son amie était partie, et avec elle, la dernière parti de son innocence. Il cessa de l'attendre. Les années passèrent, et Kurosaki Ichigo poursuivit sa route.

Solaris fut relayée au rang de souvenir douloureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon... Finalement, ce sera une fois par mois... J'aurais peut-être l'espoir de tenir les délais sans trop de souci comme ça... J'espère que ça plait, quand même...

Pensez au review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Souvenir du passé :

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait 10 ans de mariage. Non. Et encore moins au Royaume des chats ! C'était probablement pour cela que Haru ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire depuis leur réveil à tous les deux. Elle tenait avec son mari une boutique de thé venant du monde entier, bien que la devise de leur couple soit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien garantir, le thé n'ayant jamais le même goût. Un sourire illumina le visage de la brune à la pensée de cette devise. La première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue, elle se trouvait dans le salon d'une statue bien particulière, au Ministère des chats, et son hôte était un énorme chat blanc qui lui avait offert de l'accompagner jusqu'ici. Elle avait rencontré celui qui était désormais son mari sous sa première forme, le Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen, chat tigré roux vêtu d'un costume trois pièces en queue de pie blanche.

Ces souvenirs étaient encore bien frais dans sa mémoire, que ce soit son mariage forcé par le Roi Moustache à son fils, ou encore sa transformation et ses retrouvailles avec son amie d'enfance, Blanche. Le bal et sa danse avec le baron, ou bien même l'étrange revirement dans le labyrinthe, puis la tour. Son retour dans le monde réel s'était fait trop sèchement pour qu'elle ne puisse oublier toute cette aventure. Puis, l'année suivante, elle avait reçue une lettre de chat, de la part de Blanche, la future Reine, qui s'était fait kidnapper par un humain étrange. Haru s'était précipitée chez le Baron et Muta, et avec Toto, ils étaient tous les quatre repartis à la poursuite de sa majesté et de son ravisseur.

Haru soupira de manière nostalgique, alors qu'elle enfilait sa lourde robe de taffetas doré. Cette robe avait été celle qu'elle portait lors de son premier bal dans le royaume des chats. Le symbole de leur amour. Un large sourire vint fendre son visage, lorsqu'elle se rappela de leurs aventures suivantes. L'humain était en fait l'ancien conseiller du Roi et avait espéré prendre le contrôle du monde en forçant Blanche à lui avouer pourquoi elle était restée chatte dans le royaume des humains et comment l'on pouvait forcer une transformation. À cause de tout cela, les deux mondes avaient faillit rentrer en collision, et Haru n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, elle s'était jetée dans la brèche pour sauver son monde et celui de ses amis. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, à ce moment là, c'était que le Baron l'avait suivit.

Une fois entre l'espace des deux mondes, où la magie était logée, on l'avait forcée à faire un choix, faire partie du monde des humains, ou celui des chats. Ses souvenirs de l'autre monde serviraient de rançon pour sauver les deux. Elle avait été prête à tout perdre pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait, mais la voix grave du Baron l'en avait empêché. Il avait répondu à sa place. Une lumière bleue s'était alors propagée partout autour d'eux, et lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés, Haru était au Ministère de chats, avec Muta et Toto… Et un grand homme roux ébouriffé se tenait à leurs cotés.

Humbert avait cédé sa forme d'autrefois pour devenir humain et sauver les deux mondes. Mais étant une statue à l'origine, le marché s'était vu légèrement modifié, et ses souvenirs conservés puisqu'il n'appartenait à aucun de ces royaumes. Haru rosit en sentant les bras musclés de son époux l'entrainer dans une valse alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver.

« Humbert, voyons… Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous sommes attendus ! » Un éclat de rire franchit ses lèvres. Oui, ils étaient attendus, la famille royale leur offrait cet anniversaire, après tout, Haru et le Baron étaient la marraine et le parrain de l'héritière…


End file.
